


[ART] Untitled Cartoon by Leslie Fish from "The Sensuous Vulcan"

by LeslieFish, morgandawn



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Multi, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1977-01-01
Updated: 1977-01-01
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieFish/pseuds/LeslieFish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgandawn/pseuds/morgandawn
Summary: Published inThe Sensuous Vulcan(1977)





	[ART] Untitled Cartoon by Leslie Fish from "The Sensuous Vulcan"

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for the cartoon by Leslie Fish came from Gerry Downes who wrote in her zine Stardate: Unknown #4: "I gave her the lines to do."

 Published in [The Sensuous Vulcan](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Sensuous_Vulcan) in 1977. One reviewer wrote:

_"In September 1977, the Editor of Love Child Press, D.T. Steiner, put out one of the classics of Trek fanzines: THE SENSUOUS VULCAN. Copies are traded and read everywhere throughout fandom and a few can still be found for sale at prices up to $50.00 per copy. Although the title of this 150 plus page volume hints at the adult content, the impact of the varied offerings of short stories, long stories, poetry and art must be FELT, as well as read, to be fully appreciated. What's in THE SENSUOUS VULCAN? Spock, naturally, and most of the other characters from the ENTERPRISE, Vulcan, and many new faces. There are scenes of danger, of serenity, or respite, and of total confusion. Sensuality, sexuality, and sex abound, but contents of pure and delicate love between sensual beings are also seen. Readers of THE SENSUOUS VULCAN will find nearly every type of sexual encounter described within its covers, ranging from mindless rape through sexual innocence to the kind of love that does not require sexual expression. Spock is involved in the vast majority of these situations.."_

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156119161@N07/41124568724/in/dateposted/)


End file.
